


You're Only Free When You Have Nothing Left

by Geonn



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Doll doesn't want to dance. Madame Gorski makes it worth her while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Only Free When You Have Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> The non-con is questionable, as is the underage. But better safe than sorry!

Baby Doll didn't feel like dancing. She didn't feel like moving. She sat in the chair in Madame Gorski's dressing room and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The door opened to her right, she could hear the squeak in the hinges, and then quickly closed. She heard high heels clicking on the floor - click, click... click - and then she saw Madame Gorski standing behind her. Elegant hands rested on her shoulders, tipped with blood-red nails, and Baby Doll felt the heat of her hands through the thin shirt she was wearing.

"You must dance." The words were firm, but softened by kindness and understanding. "If you don't dance, you're not worth anything. And if you are not worth anything..." She let her voice trail off and clucked her tongue. She moved one hand to Baby Doll's neck and stroked it, then curled a strand of the platinum blonde hair around her forefinger. "I know what you are worried about. The men who will see you. The men who will want you." She bent down so that Baby Doll could see her face in the mirror. Their faces, side by side. Madame Gorski was smiling. "So you will not think of the men when you dance."

Baby Doll stiffened as Madame Gorski's right hand slid down her body. Her eyes closed as the strong, sure fingers stroked first one breast, then the other.

"You worry that by arousing them, you are somehow engaging in some intimacy with them. But that is not the case. Not the case at all." Madame Gorski's lips were right next to Baby Doll's ear. Because of the mirror, she saw the lips forming the words even as she felt the breath used to form them against her ear. Soft, warm breath. "You will be taking their arousal and using it as a weapon. When men are aroused, they are at their weakest. By making them weak, you become strong. Spread your legs."

It took her a moment to realize it was an order. She shifted her weight on the seat and spread her legs. She licked her lips as Madame Gorski lifted the hem of her dress. Baby Doll looked down without moving her head. She saw her thighs exposed, and then Madame Gorski's hand covered one of them and disappeared into her dress. Baby Doll gasped, and Madame Gorski shushed her.

"The dance is not for them. It is for you." Baby Doll closed her eyes as Madame Gorski began humming a tune. Her fingers moved to the rhythm, pressing the soft material of Baby Doll's underwear against her sensitive skin. Baby Doll began to roll her hips in response to the touch, her hands tightening on the arms of the chair. "Give them what they what. You've given so much, my sweet little dear, and you think I am asking you to give up even more. But open your eyes. Look at me."

Baby Doll forced her eyes open and looked in the mirror. Madame Gorski pulled her hand away, and Baby Doll whimpered and reached for her wrist. Madame Gorski slapped it away.

"What will you do? To make me finish."

Baby Doll stared at her reflection. "Anything."

Madame Gorski looked pleased. She touched the finger she had used on Baby Doll to her lips. Her tongue darted out for a taste and her eyes closed with pleasure.

#

Baby Doll danced. ( _After the dance, Baby Doll placed her feet on the arms of Madame Gorski's chair and balanced her ass on the edge of the desk._ ) She put everything she had into the dance, and she felt the eyes of everyone in the room - Sweet Pea and Rocket included - focused on her as she moved. ( _Madame Gorski's tongue flicked over her lips and she lowered her head._ ) Baby Doll could feel their eyes, burrowing into her, and she felt as if she could hear their thoughts. ( _Baby Doll moaned as Madame Gorski kissed her labia_.) Everyone in the room leaned forward without realizing what they were doing, drawn to her, eager for her. ( _Baby Doll rolled her hips upward and forced Madame Gorski's tongue deeper, tightening around it as she remembered the look of desire on Sweet Pea's face, in Rocket's jealousy, in Blondie's sly little smile, and she rocked her hips forward with a grunt of desire_.)

The music ended, and Baby Doll stopped dancing. The air in the room seemed to be sucked away as everyone took a deep breath at the same time.

( _Baby Doll came, thrusting against Madame Gorski's mouth. When she was finished, Madame Gorski leaned back in her chair and subtly gestured for Baby Doll to kneel. Instead, Baby Doll adjusted her dress, kissed Madame Gorski on the lips, and walked out of the room with a vague promise to return the favor another time._ )

Baby Doll smiled; she owned them.

( _Madame Gorski smiled; the new girl was learning._ )


End file.
